Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
In wireless communications, the receiver model can be represented by the expression below.
      r    =                                        HP            1                                                              ︸                                                                                      H                  1                                                                    ⁢                  x          1                    +                                    HP            2                                                              ︸                                                                                      H                  2                                                                    ⁢                  x          2                    +                        G          0                ⁢        y            +      n        ,
Here, H denotes the channel response between a base station and a user equipment (UE), Hk denotes the effective channel response including precoder Pk for xk, G0 denotes the channel response including possible precoder for interfering signal y, and n denotes a spatially white noise with standard deviation at 1. In the setup of dynamic time-division duplexing (TDD), interfering signal y is often an uplink (UL) signal from a UE near the UE of interest rather than a downlink (DL) signal from another cell as found in conventional interference scenarios. In other words, interfering signal y is due to cross-link interference.